Confusion
by Fionna158
Summary: Finn, Jake, Silvia, and the rest of the gang are in a different universe where everything is different. Finn is in middle school and starts to fall for Flare aka Flame Princess. Silvia had her heart broken, but now is falling for the new boy. Love is confusing, but will it help them survive when a war strike?
1. Chapter 1 Normal Day

Chapter 1

Finn's pov

Right now I am confused and tired. I fell asleep on the couch, but now I'm on my bed. I get up and change for school. I walk into the kitchen and I see Silvia is in her regualar clothes and is ready for school. Like always. I sit down grab an apple and take a huge bite out of it. Silvia looked up and said, "You look tired, dude. Don't tell me you stayed up most of the night playing videogames against Beemo. You know you can't beat him."

Silvia smiled after she said that. I glared at her for a second then I replied, "Yes I was playing videogames, but you don't have to remind me that I lost to Beemo again." Silvia giggled then got up and yelled at Jake to get off his lazy butt. She isn't mean, she just wants all of us to go to school on time since she is driving us. Silvia yelled, "Jake! Do you want me to pour water on your head again?!" Jake came out fully dressed shaking his head no.

When he's scared he can't speak. Jake grabs an apple and said, "Let's go!" We all walk to the car with our backpacks. Silvia goes in the driver's seat, Jake goes in the front with her, while I am in the back. Like always. She starts driving us towards the middle school. I hate being younger. Jake's a freshman, Silvia's a senior, and I'm a 7th grader. This is so unfair even for Silvia. She has to give up going to college because our parents are on business trips almost all the time.

We pull up to the middle school Silvia turned around and said, "Be good and don't get in trouble. This is your fifth day in school and I don't want you in any kind of trouble." I nodded and replied, "Yeah Silvia. I'll be good." I get out of the car and Silvia said, "See ya." Jake said, "See you later Finn." They drive away to the high school which is across of the middle school. I sigh and go in. Bubblegum and Beemo are at the same table we sit at. I sit next to Beemo and he said, "You really need to improve on trying to beat me in video games."

Bubblegum giggles while Beemo and I tell her what happened in the video game. I love hanging out with my friends. When I turn around I see her. I see Flare. Her hair as red as ever. Beemo sees me blush at Flare and he said, "Watching Flare again aren't we?" I blushed bright red and replied, "What?! No..." Bubblegum said, "Finn, we both saw youu staring at Flare." I gave up and replied, "Yeah I was staring at her. So what?" Beemo said, "That's means you like her dumb dumb!" I looked down and replied, "So?" Bubblegum said, "So imgaine your sister liking someone. You are feeling the same way about Flare."

I sighed. Bubblegum and Beemo were right. I really like Flare. Although thinking about Silvia dating and liking someone weirded me out. I blurted out, "Bubblegum, do you if my sister ever dated?" Bubblegum looked a bit shocked, but she answered, "Yeah, she used to date Marshall, but they broke up like 2 years ago." I slump into my seat. I wanted to know if Silvia dated someone that wasn't Marshall.

Silvia's pov

After I dropped Finn off, I drove to the high school where Jake and I go to school. I park in a random open spot then I get out of the car. I lock it while Jake asked me, "Hey Silvia, when are you going to date again?" I stood there looking at Jake with a serious face. I finally answered, "I don't know. You know you shouldn't ask me that question Jake. You know what Marshall did to me." Jake nodded and went inside the high school.

I went inside after Jake, but when I went inside I saw him, Marshall Lee Abadeer. I flipped my hair and I walked straight pass him. I wanted to be his friend, but it really hurt when he betrayed me. I went to my regular seat with Marceline, Silver, and Jake. As I sat down Silver said, "I heard we are getting a new kid here. Sounds cool right?" Marceline laughed and replied, "Sounds cool, but if it's a girl don't even think about going out with her." I looked at the both of them. Silver and Marceline have been dating for 2 years. They seemed insperable.

Jake looked around and said, "I think I spotted the new kid. Don't worry Marcy it's a boy." We all turned around to the direction Jake was pointing at. Then I saw him. He wore a dark blue shirt with black jeans. His hair was an awesome white and he looked pretty cute. I smiled then Marceline said, "Damn, he's a cutie." I replied, "I agree to that." Marecline and I high fived eachother. Jake said, "Sometimes you two creep me out."

Marceline and I laughed while the boys rolled their eyes. The bell finally rang and I said goodbye to them. I race towards my science class, but the weird thing is the new boy is in the same class. I sat down in my seat and after the bell rang again the teacher said, "Good morning class. Today we have a new student here. His name is Storm. May you please stand up Storm." Storm stood up and instanlly mostly every girl looked at him. He turned and looked at me. I looked at him too then he winked at me. I blushed then he sat down and class started. Damn, why did he have to be cute?

I looked around and I saw Gumball and Cake. Once I looked down on my desk I saw a note. I opened it up and it said:

_Need to talk to you. Please come see me after class._

_~Marshall Lee_

I sighed and looked down. Just another talk about being friends. I'll be his friend, but I don't know if I could trust him.


	2. Chapter 2 It has started

Chapter 2

Silvia's pov

Once class was over I started to walk to my locker, but I was stopped by Marshall. I glare at him and asked, "What do you want Marshall?" He answered, "I want to talk to you." I tried to walk away, but he stopped me. I push him aside and I said, "Get away from me, bitch." I walk away to my next class, gym.

I made it to gym class and with Cake right beside me. Cake said, "Girl, I saw Marshall with you. What happened?" I replied, "He wanted to talk, but I tried to ignore him then when he stopped me I called him a bitch." Cake laughed and said, "I can't believe you said that! Next time wait for me to be there. I want to record it." I smiled as I entered the locker room with Cake.

For gym class today we have to play soccer and me, Cake, Marceline, and Silver are on the same team. I really going to love gym class.

Finn's pov

Math is really hard. I really have to have math right now. As I write the notes I notice Flare. She was paying attention like usual. I just want to stare at her all dad, but I have to pay attention. When I look down on my notebook I see that it has drawings. Man, I need to take better notes. As I erase the drawings the bell rings and everybody stands up.

I start to leave, but the teacher stops me. Ms. Simone put her arm on my shoulder and said, "Finn you need to pay attention. I saw you doodling. I don't want to have to talk to your parents." I took her hand off my shoulder and I replied, "Have a nice time doing that. Who knows where the fuck they are?" I stormed out of there after that.

I open my locker and put my math book in there and take out my social studies book. I slam my locker really hard and I turn around bumping into someone. I said, "I'm so sorry!" I notice it was Flare. I blushed bright red and she replied, "It's ok Finn." I shook my head and I asked, "How do you know my name?" Flare smiled and answered, "My cousin knows your sister, Silvia, who told me about you."

I asked, "Do you want to um... sit with me and my friends during lunch?" Flare thought for a moment and answered, "I would love to. See you during lunch." I smiled and said, "Yeah, see you at lunch." She started to walk away and I just stood there. I stood there for a minute and then the bell rang.

My eyes widen and thought, "_Shit! I'm late for class!_" I ran to my next class as fast as I could. That's when something hit the ground and it shook the school. I heard alarms and the principal yelling for everyone to evacuate the school. I ran outside to see what had happend. I looked and I saw.. the high school was on fire.


	3. Chapter 3 Savior and Destruction

Chapter 3

Finn's pov

The high school was on fire! No! Jake and Silvia are in there! I have to help! I start to run towards the high school, but Beemo and Bubblegum stopped me. Bubblegum yelled, "Finn! Are you nuts?! You'll get killed!" Beemo yelled, "Man, just stay back! The firefighters will deal with it!" I tried to leave, but they kept holding me backing. I kept yelling, "Let go of me! I need to save them!"

Bubblegum and Beemo still didn't let go. Tears rolled down my eyes. I couldn't lose my family. They're the only people I have left. When I looked at the school burn I thought of Silvia, and my friends. I just need to save them. When I turned around to yell at them to let go of me, Flare was helping them hold me back.

Flare said, "Finn, you can't go in there! You just can't!" I looked at her. I know I like her, but I can't let my family die. I just can't.

Silvia's pov

I found my self waking up to screaming. I get up and I see fire. Fire everywhere. I wanted to panic, but that would make things worse. I yelled, "Cake! Silver! Marceline! Anybody!" No reply. I decided I need to leave the gym. Way too dangerous to stay here. I start to find my way throught until I hear someone call me name.

"Silvia!" Cake yelled. I yelled back, "Over here! I can't find a way out!" I heard some talking and then I heard Silver saying, "You can't go in there! You'll get killed!" I yelled, "Hurry! There's only enough oxygen for 2 more minutes!" I heard bumping and someone yelled, "Silvia!" It was Marshall Lee. I'm glad someone found me, but why Marshall? He said, "Come on let's get out of here."

Marshall lifted me up and I blushed. I said, "I can walk you know." He smiled and replied, "I know." Marshall got me out of there before anything else can happen. Once we made it to the others I saw Storm. He had a concerned look on his face and asked, "You ok?" I shook my head yes then I said, "Marshall, put me down before I make you put me down."

Marshall finally put me down and I asked, "What the heck happened?" Cake, Marceline, and Silver shurgged. I looked at Storm and Marshall and I said, "Do you guys know?" Storm replied, "All I saw was this thing hurtling to the ground. I saw it was going to hit the school, but before I could say anything it hit." Cake said, "I'm scared! Oh my! We have to find other people!" I nodded and said, "Yeah. Especially Jake. He's my brother and I won't let anything happen to him."

We all nodded and we head off to look for Jake. Wouldn't take long because he's in math class right now. As we reach the math room we see Jake trying to get the trophy case off of him. We went right over to Jake and helped him out. I said, "Jake you really need to excerise more." Jake replied, "Don't judge me now. The school is on fire and we need to get out of here!" He was right, but where would we get out from?

Marshall poked my shoulder and I said, "What?" He said, "I found our way out." Marshall pointed to a broken window. I said, "Marshall that was awesome! Thanks dude!" We went straight for the window and got out one by one. Once we made it out some firefighters brought us to the middle schoolers and some high schoolers. Jake and I saw Finn and we hugged him.

Finn said, "I thought you two were dead." I replied, "Guess you got that wrong." I smiled as we hugged. We thought it was over, but looks like it isn't. We all heard laughing. Not a normal laugh, an evil laugh. We all looked towards the direction of the laugh and we couldn't believe our eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 Trust Broken

Chapter 4

Silvia's pov

We stared as we say mostly the entire town burned. The laughing came from some person in that direction. I sighed and said, "We need to find a place that is safe." Finn looked at me and replied, "Yeah, but what's happening? Who would do this?" I said, "I don't know. I just don't know. Let's all split into groups."

Everyone agreed and split up into groups. The group I'm in is with Silver, Marceline, Marshall, Finn, Jake, Cake, Storm, Bubblegum, Beemo, and Flare. Fionna ended up with some other people. I said, "I think we sould find some food that isn't from the school. That food is all burned." Storm replied, "I think there's a store around here. We can get food from there."

I smiled and nodded. I grabbed my backpack and we started walking in that direction. I noticed Marshall giving Storm death glares and when he turned to see me, I gave him a death glare. Jeez, whenever he sees me with a guy he just... Ugh! Marceline ran up to me and whispered, "Did you see Marshall give a death glare at Storm?" I nodded yes. Marceline said, "I think he's jealous." I blushed a really bright red. Why would he be jealous? We broke up 2 years ago.

~20 minutes later

We got supplies from the store. We even got some weapons. Marceline and Marshall Lee got red axes, Flare got a flame thrower, Finn got a sword which I don't know where it came from, Bubblegum got metal pole, Beemo got a hammer, Jake, Cake, and Silver got guns, and I got a samurai sword. As we walked the streets we saw the destruction.

I tripped and Marshall caught me before I hit the ground. I wish he could stop being a hero. I could take care of myself. I look down and see I tripped over a body. The body was the one of a woman and her child. I stepped back, horrified. I shook my head and I heard Finn say, "Silvia, I think I found us a place to stay." Finn pointed to a motel. Bubblgum said, "Yeah, it's a good place. Has beds and everything. Good thing it wasn't destroyed."

I nodded and said, "Seems good. We'll stay. Now, I don't want any fist fights. I don't care about verbal fights, but don't hurt anybody's feelings. Got it?" Everyone nodded and we went inside the motel. I found a nice bed and lied on it. I closed my eyes for a good 5 or 6 minutes then I heard someone above me. I opened my eyes to see Marshall Lee. I glared at him and said, "What do you want Marshall?"

Marshall looked at me and replied, "Just wanted to see if you were safe." He smirked and I saw his hand on my ass. I blushed and said, "You better get your hand off of there or you will feel pain." He replied, "No. Make me." I threw a punch, but Marshall dodged it and smiled and pushed me on the bed. I said, "You better get off of me or I swear Marshall Lee Abadeer I will.. mphf!" Marshall stopped me with a kiss. A pasonite kiss. A wonderful kiss just like old times.

I felt like I didn't want it to stop. Then I turned around. I saw Finn watching me and Marshall kiss. I pushed Marshall off of me and I said, "Finn it's not what it looks like!" Finn replied, "Yeah right." Finn ran off to his "room". I slapped Marshall and I yelled, "I can't believe you did that! GET OUT!" I literally pushed him out and I ran to Finn's room. I hope I can fix this.


	5. Chapter 5 Mutation

Chapter 5

Silvia's pov

I knocked on the door of Finn's "room". Finn yelled, "Go away!" I opened the door and said, "Finn, we need to talk." Finn threw a pillow at me and I said, "That isn't going to work dude." I sat next to him and said, "Dude, I didn't mean to kiss Marshall. I broke up with him and he kissed me." Finn looked at me with his smile and said, "If I kicked his butt, would you be mad?" I laughed and nooged Finn.

We heard a knock on the door so I opened it and saw Silver. Silver said, "You guys need to see this." We walked with Silver to where Marshall and Marceline were at. They turned around and I saw they had fangs and they were floating. I backed up and so did Finn. Marceline said, "We just went outside for a minute, then we blacked out and then we were like this."

Marshall said, "Does anyone know what happened?" I replied, "Maybe, they bomb explosion affected you. That means it may have affected Bubblegum, Beemo, and everyone else!" Finn had a concerned look on his face and he said, "Shouldn't we tell them?" I nodded and arranged a meeting in the lounge that was in 4 minutes.

We reached the lounge and everyone was there. I sat next to Silver, Marceline, and Finn. I said, "So... Anyone have any changes except for Marceline and Marshall?" Everyone stopped for a moment and Bubblegum said, "I have a change." Finn asked, "What is it Bubblegum?" Bubblegum tore off a piece of her hair. Everyone's eyes widen when she said, "I'm entirely made out of bubblegum. Good thing that's my nickname." She sat down and Marshall said, "Jake and Cake. What's with the dorky cloaks?" They looked at each other and took off the cloaks.

Beemo yelled, "Oh my gosh!" We saw that Cake and Jake were animals. Jake was a dog and Cake was a cat. Cake said, "That's not it." They extended their arms which started to stretch outside. Then they brought their arms back. Bubblegum said, "Remarkable! I can't believe it! The explosion actually mutated people!" I nodded. So right now we have Jake the dog, Cake the cat, Bubblegum who is bubblegum, Marshall who is a vampire, and Marceline who is a vampire too. I looked at myself and saw that I didn't change and neither has Finn or Silver.

Beemo fell to the ground yelling, "My head hurts!" We went a helped him up and I felt his head. I didn't feel like any temperature. Beemo was unconscious on the couch. I said, "This is just weird." Flare came out to me and said, "Silvia, my body temperature is rising and I feel really hot." I felt her head, but I pulled my hand off quickly because she burned my hand. Finn and Jake went over to me to see if I was alright.

Flare said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Beemo got up and said, "I know lots of things now!" I looked at him and saw that his eyes turned from green, not a color, but to numbers. I said, "Beemo, are you a computer now." He looked normal, but his hair turned kinda blueish. I looked at Flare. Finn was with her now, worrying about her. I went over to Flare and said, "Flare, try making a ball of fire." Flare didn't ask question, and she tried. A fire ball appeared in her hand.

Finn was amazed and I was too. Flare took away the fire ball and asked, "How did I do that?" I replied, "You did that by concentrating on it." Bubblegum said, "That means your a flame person." Marceline said, "That sounds way awesome." We all agreed. The only thing that confused us now was, why were Finn, Silver, and I still human. That question puzzled us and I decided something. We needed to find Gumball and Fionna's group.


	6. Chapter 6 Memories

Chapter 6

Silvia's pov

All of us grabbed our things and left the motel. I knew the direction where Gumball's and Fionna's group were going, but I don't know if they went far. Storm was infront of me while Marshall was behind me. I swear if he tries to touch my ass, I'm going to kill him in front of everybody. That would be hard since he's a vampire now. Everyone was silent until Finn broke it and said, "How far do you think they are, Silvia?" I replied, "Maybe not that far. Let's just keep going."

When we were next by the old mall, which is completely destroyed, we heard Fionna yell, "Stay back! Get away from us!" We ran to Fionna and when we got there we saw Flare's cousin, Flame, with Fionna and Gumball. Flame used his new fire powers and kept throwing them at the goo monsters. Finn and I helped by cutting some of the goo monsters heads off. Fionna did the same thing while Flare threw fireballs at the goo monster with Flame. Beemo yelled, "Get all of them out of there! You guys have a 50% chance of not becoming one of them!" I nodded and yelled, "Let's go! Get Gumball, Flame, and Fionna out of here!"

We ran out of there as fast as we could with Gumball, Fionna, and Flame. Once we were far enough I saw that Fionna was the same, but Flame was a flame person like Flare and Gumball was bubblegum like Bubblegum. I said, "You guys had tranfomations too?" Gumball nodded and replied, "Looks like you guys got it as well. The only people not transformed are you, Fionna, Finn, and Silver." Finn asked, "Why aren't we transformed?" I said, "That's my question too. We were there during the bombing. Wouldn't we have changed?"

Bubblegum and Gumball whispered to eachother and nodded. Then Bubblegum said, "Our theory is that it doesn't affect you guys. You guys must be special not to be affected." I thought, "_Special? Nobody's that special. There's nothing special about me since I get hurt most of the time. Especially from Marshall._"

~Flashback! (This is where Marshall and Silvia started to date!)

_It was cold outside and Marshall gave me his jacket. He was being so sweet. We're just friends, I keep saying in my head. Once we made it to my house. I was about to give Marshall his coat back when he said, "Keep it." I smiled and replied, "Thanks Marshall. That was the best jam session ever." I'll see you around." I was about to open the door until Marshall grabbed my shoulder and said, "Wait a second, please." I didn't open the door and turned around to see Marshall was blushing._

_I asked, "What is it Marshall?" He answered, "I... I... I love you." I blushed bright red, but I could help but reply, "I love you too." Marshall kissed me and I kissed him back. Then suddenly, Jake opened the door and saw us. I pushed Marshall back and whispered, "Sorry." Jake made a look and he said to Marshall, "I think you should leave." Marshall left without any warning. Jake gave me a look and said, "Looks like Silvia has a boyfriend." I blushed and punched Jake yelling, "Shut up Jake!" He laughed and ran away while I chase him._

_~Months later_

_I was supposed to meet Marshall after his band practice. When I saw him come out of his friend's house I smiled. That smile turned to a frown because he had his arm around Ashley. I hated Ashley with all my heart because she kept bugging me about Marshall and she ruined my project for woodshop! My question is, why is Marshall with Ashley?! I went over to hear them talking. Marshall said, "So how did you like the band?" Ashley replied, "They were awesome, but not as awesome as you Marshall."_

_Ashley went closer to Marshall and kissed him! I thought that he was going to push back, but he didn't. He kissed her back. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I went to them and yelled, "MARSHALL LEE YOU JERK!" Marshall turned around to see me crying and he said, "Silvia! It isn't what it looks like!" Ashley was smiling which made me angry. I punched her in the face which made her fall to the ground. I looked at Marshall and said, "We are over Marshall! I don't want to see your sorry face again!" I ran to the park that day and cried. Marceline came over after a few days that happened. She cheered me up, but I knew I wasn't going to be the same person ever again._

~Flashback is over! (time to go back to where we left off!)

We started walking again because we need to get back to the motel. Bubblegum and Gumball were discussing the changes. Fionna and Flame were talking along with Finn and Flare. Marshall and Storm were arguing while I was in the front talking to no one. Marceline and Silver were worried about me, but I'm fine.

Marceline's pov

Silvia has been quiet since Bubblegum and Gumball said they were special. I looked over to Silver and asked, "Do you think Silvia's alright?" Silver sighed and answered, "I don't think so. She seems a bit upset." I agree with him because maybe it's about Marshall. Marshall did call her special a lot. After a few minutes we finally reach the motel. I look over to Silvia and see that she's starting to lose her balance. Suddenly, Silvia falls to the ground. All I do is yell, "Silvia!" Marshall and Storm run over to her like she's sick. I think the bomb is affecting her now. What do we do?


End file.
